The Supernatural Hunter
by Professor Astrid
Summary: Endou Mamoru might be a boy with a passion for soccer, but also Endou has his own secrets. One of them is that he is a supernatural hunter; hunting things such as werewolves. After defeating Aliea Gakuen, Endou still has a mission to complete. What will bring Endou on his adventure? What happens if he sees Hitomiko-kantoku when he is almost dying? -STUPID TITLE. STORY REQUESTED-
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been requested by ''jameis''. I am not really good in writing stories like these... But hey! Let's give it a try! YOLO, right? xD**  
**Anyway. The way I wrote my summary.. Just sucks. But that doesn't matter, right? ; v ;**  
**I really hope you like this story, and I'll do my best! T_T ; A ;  
I don't even know things about werewolves, or supernatural things. LOL. Ah well, gives me more reason to watch supernatural everyday. HEHEHE.**

**Please review and perhaps check out my other stories as well. ^^  
Remember this too, by the way: English is NOT my first language. I am Dutch, so my grammar will probably suck like HELLLLL.**

**Endou: Our professor does ****not**** own Inazuma Eleven, nor the characters. ; v ;**

* * *

'Sakka, yarouze!' Were the words Endou Mamoru has been shouting out loud these past years. Yet, tonight he wasn't. He couldn't, since soccer wasn't the kind of thing he had to do right now. It wasn't even something he could _think_ of. There were more important matters to him, at the moment. Weird, the brown-haired soccer freak loved soccer so much. It was almost his life…

It was raining, and Endou was searching in the woods for something… supernatural. He heard a _king_ has arrived again, and that could only mean one thing: trouble. Make it two things, actually: trouble and danger. He didn't want any people to die again because of that so-called _king_.

With a long, silver sword, Endou walks through the woods. Today he did not wear a uniform of Raimon, in fact… He was wearing some sort of, cosplay. At least something that could protect him much from evil and looked pretty much like a cosplay from Assassins Creed, or Final Fantasy.

Endou could not describe how scared he was. Scared for what? For the king he is about to meet, _again_. Several years ago he sealed away this king. It was not a normal king, of course. It was a werewolf. The biggest werewolf from all werewolves that existed. A werewolf that, even if the king killed lots of humans as diner, was always in for blood.

''Whenever you don't want him to be with you, he always shows up… But when you need him, he is always hiding.'' Endou mumbles to himself. He looks a little bit annoyed in front of him; at some random trees. No surprise; he wants to find that son of a bitch and finish it off for once and for all. No more humans sacrificed for a killer wolf like that…. That is his goal. And he will hold on to it until he completes it.

''It's already late. I will probably have another chance tomorrow.'' Endou mumbles again. He turns around, and walks his way out of the woods. No matter how hard he tried to find the king, he couldn't find him. He looks at his sword with a sad expression on his face.

''I don't want my friends to die. I don't want others to die… Why am I the one who's supposed to do this? It's already hard enough for me to not tell this to the others.'' He looked at his reflection in the silver sword. It was a beautiful and clean sword, looking like it has never been used. Of course, that sword was used a lot of times. It was just cleaned up very well, to prevent it from rust.

He hears a rustle in a tree, and looks up immediately while holding onto his sword tightly. ''Who's that?!'' He says in a defending way. He sees an owl flying away from the tree. He puts back his sword again and continues the walking.

'I shouldn't suspect any sound like that. It will only freak me out even more… It might have been just two years since I sealed away that so-called king, yet it feels like this'll be the first time I will meet and fight him,' Endou thought by himself, still scared.

Why wouldn't Endou be? He is 13 years old, and already fought for his life the whole time. He is frightened, to lose his own life or the lives from his friends. He wants to protect them, no matter what happened.

Another rustle. Endou decides to ignore it, because it is probably just another owl or midnight-animal wandering around. Not a stupid werewolf. A werewolf would just kill his target right away. At least, those were Endou's experiences.  
Endou continues walking, already feeling tired. Tomorrow he has a test, and he still did not learn for it. And now he is so tired, he probably won't. Right now he wouldn't even mind if he gets kicked out of Raimon's Soccer team. As long as he can save his friends, everyone in this world, he is satisfied.

The rain starts to pour a little harder while he keeps hearing more and more rustling on his way outside the woods. He puts on another jacket so his hair won't get too wet, and he is still able to see what's right in front of him.

'My senses are telling me there is something nearby that's not quite right…' The brown-haired boy thinks.

Another rustle. And another one. Rustles, followed after each other quickly. Something is moving. Something is moving pretty fast. Endou takes out his sword and turns around quickly; nothing. He looks at the ground, and laughs a little. The brown-haired boy was now facing a lost cat.

''Ah, so you're lost, huh?'' The boy smiles and put his sword away once again. He lifts the little, lost black-furred cat and gives it a few pats on its head. ''Don't worry, neko. I'll get you home, I promise.'' Endou comforts sweetly.

Endou turns around once again, so he could get out of the woods as soon as he could. He would try to search for the cat its home and deliver it there. But before he knows, the cat gets drawn out of his arms harshly.

''What is this—?'' The boy replies shocked to what just happened. He looks up, and sees a huge werewolf ripping the cat in pieces. Then the werewolf eats the cat and then looks at the brown-haired boy as if it was going to eat him as well.

''I know you from somewhere,'' the werewolf begins to talk. It is rare for a werewolf to talk fluently English like that, let stand to talk. ''Aren't you that little brat who tried to seal away our king? Who actually _succeeded_ in sealing him away?!'' The werewolf snarls, and then begins to cry like a true werewolf(like the ones in stories) does; a cry to call his friends. A call to his friends, that he has found something interesting(for diner, as an example).

The brown-haired boy looks shocked at the werewolf. Still not believing that the cat he just had in his arms, is now dead because of that creature. He looks angry, about to attack the werewolf. Unfortunately, he doesn't get the chance to hurt the werewolf because another one shows up behind him.

''Kuso!'' Endou yells angrily, getting scratched in the face by the werewolf in front of him without any mercy. Endou falls on the ground, not able to stand up immediately.

Seven other werewolves arrived quickly after Endou gets attacked by the werewolf in front of him. They are surrounding them, not giving the brown-haired boy a chance to escape when he wants(and needs) too.

With no idea what is going to happen to him, Endou stands up and tries to attack one of the nine werewolves. Yet, none of them gives him even a chance to pick up the sword he accidently just dropped on the ground when _he_ got attacked.

There the brown-haired boy stands: powerless. He can't do a thing a now. The only thing he actually can, is getting eaten by those nine werewolves. Getting ripped apart, like the cat from before.

* * *

**Really. I can't write stories like these very well. I can't make very long chapters so... forgive me ; v ;  
I hope you liked it, though!**  
**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had no clue what to write for this chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Still worried about my grandfather(whom is at the hospital).**  
**Still hope you enjoy it, though.**

**Like I already mentioned in the chapter before(I thought), this story will not have long chapters like ''Life is Unfair'' and ''Melting a Cold Heart''. Sorry. I'm just not good at writing stories with a supernatural theme. **

**Please review, but be/stay nice. ^^ **

* * *

''Our lord, our king, will arrive soon,'' one of the werewolves begins to speak to Endou. Endou, on the other hand, doesn't speak.

''Aren't you afraid of him, little kid?'' Another werewolf says, and the others begin to laugh hard. Endou just keeps thinking about his friends, about his family: how would they fight these werewolves without him? There is no way they can, they aren't professionals like he is, even though it was his father who put him in this. His mother? Oh, no. She doesn't know anything about this. Endou promised his father not to say a word about it to his mother.

The actual reason why Endou's mother didn't want him to play soccer? Oh, the answer on that is simple: Endou always came home, covered with scratches and bruises. When his mother asked him where he got them from, he answered: 'Oh, I just trained today!' So of course he was having soccer as an excuse. Well, back then. Right now, he really loves soccer. But he also wants to protect his friends.

The brown-haired guy hears a groan. First, a soft one. Then, it louder. A bit louder again.

In the end, a _huge_ werewolf stands in front of the brown-haired guy. Endou gasps a little bit, when he realizes it is the Werewolf King he thought he sealed away forever years ago.

''Endou Mamoru, huh? It's good to see you again, you've been growing so much these years.'' The werewolf says. ''Do you even remember my name?'' He smirks.

''Yes, I do. I remember perfectly fine.'' Endou says with a glare, which makes the King laugh. Endou sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He indeed feels the presence of all 10 werewolves, by their smell, their sounds.

''Lamia. Like the evil spirit that abducts children, they say in Greece.'' Endou says, with yet another glare.

Once again, the King(alias Lamia) starts to laugh. ''You, my boy, remembered well. Did you miss me so much, that you've been thinking about me all day long? To be sure that you won't forget my name? That's really cute, isn't it guys?'' Lamia laughs at the other werewolves, who are laughing with him.

''No one has ever done that for me, I appreciate what you do for me, Endou…-kun.''

Endou looks for his sword and picks it from the ground, since he dropped it a couple of moments ago when Lamia showed up.

''This time, I am not so young and weak! I am going to kill you, Lamia! For good!'' Endou screams at Lamia, who starts to laugh.

''You are still thirteen. There is NO way you can kill me, silly, little boy!'' Lamia smirks and raises his hand, about to scratch Endou to death.

Endou quickly holds the sword with two hands(since just now he was only holding it with one hand), and quickly blocks the attack from the King.

Lamia starts to grin a little bit. ''Oh, you suddenly have good reflections, Endou-kun. How long are you going to last this? This time, you are alone. You cannot win this battle. You cannot kill me, not now, not ever. You should've stayed home, my precious Endou-kun. Oh, why, you wonder? Because if you did, you could've trained a bit longer so I could have some little more fun with you…'' Lamia laughs.

Lamia walks closer to Endou, not doing anything bad though. Yet, Endou holds his sword tightly in case Lamia is going to do something. ''Stay away, Lamia!'' Endou shouts.

Lamia smirks a little bit, lifting the chin of the brown-haired boy with his hairy hands. ''Ah, well… I guess I have to find another toy to play with upcoming days, since you will die now… Maybe I should get one of your friends… Isn't that a good idea, fellows?'' Lamia says while looking at the other werewolves, whom start to groan a little.

''I thought so. Perhaps we should go for the blue-haired one… What was his name? Kazemaru Ichirouta, wasn't it? Or, her name. I have no idea whether it is a boy or a girl.'' Lamia says, while rolling his eyes.

''No, don't you dare to touch him! Don't you even dare to touch someone else!'' Endou snarls at Lamia. Lamia, however, begins to laugh again; seems like this is just a TV-show for him casted on Comedy Central.

''Oh, we are going to play truth or dare? That's fine with me. We can also play 7 minutes in heaven, or however you filthy humans call that. You know, your friends and I in a closet for 7 minutes… I admit, I will make my own version of it. It will 7 minutes in _heaven_ for me, but 7 minutes in _hell_ for them.'' Lamia jokes.

Endou doesn't know why Lamia is so relaxed. He should be frightened, right? Because Endou sealed him away, as a 11 year-old boy, two years ago. Then why? Why isn't Lamia afraid of him now?

Yes, Lamia probably became stronger somehow. However, Endou too.

''What is it? Endou-kun looks confused, everyone. What do you want teacher Lamia to tell you?'' Lamia once again jokes.

It is obvious, right? .. What, you ask me? Well, that Lamia is messing around with Endou.

Let me tell you something more about Lamia and his gang, harem, whatever you want to call those other werewolves. They are werewolves coming from far away, somewhere unknown. They were human, once. Well, not 100% human. Half human, half(well, you can guess that) werewolf. Then, more than a hundred years ago, they found a way to turn into a werewolf; not half a werewolf but 100% werewolf. They all decided to take that opportunity, and live an immortal life. However, if you would be 100% werewolf, you wouldn't be a human, right? Yes? Yes, that's obvious. Humans have a heart, they have feelings. To make sure a human who is also half werewolf keeps a good one, they have a heart, feelings. But when you turn into the werewolf you become, that's what they call, evil.  
And THAT is what happened to Lamia and his gang.

All right, let's continue now because you are probably getting bored.

Lamia keeps telling jokes, over and over again, to annoy Endou. And it works: Endou raises his sword and aims for Lamia his head. However, Lamia is stronger and faster, so it has no effect on him.

Endou starts to scold Lamia with all the words he knows. Then Endou gives it another try; this time he aims for Lamia his hairy legs.

''You don't deserve to walk on this earth, made by God, you evil Demon!'' Endou shouts, even though he doesn't believe in a God. Maybe a little bit if he would survive this, though.

But as Endou already expected: Lamia blocks the attack of Endou. Endou is weak, compared to Lamia and all the other werewolves.

''This is getting boring, Endou-kun.'' Lamia says while yawning, showing everyone that he is very bored. ''Let's just finish you now, since you aren't worth my time at the moment. I feel sorry for you, though… You could've trained more and more, and _perhaps_ defeat me… …. Oh, who am I kidding?'' Lamia laughs. ''You will never defeat me, simply because you are a hundred years too late. You see, the fact you could seal me away, was to give you and your stupid human-race some hope. This was all planned, as soon as you left when you sealed me away, I escaped. I did kill some other humans after that, though. But I did it like they were killed with those weak weapons, called 'guns'. Oh yes, the humans from these days… They are pathetic.'' Lamia smirks, and grabs Endou by his throat.

Endou drops his sword as soon as he can, to grab Lamia's hairy hands and push them away from his throat so he can get some air. But of course, Endou fails.

Lamia squeezes a little bit in his throat, while letting out an devilish laugh. After that, he throws Endou on the ground. Endou, whom immediately tries to catch some air, tries to stand up. But even with standing up, he fails.

''Now, fellows. You should file your nails a little bit before we go and look for that Kazemaru Ichirouta, don't you think?'' Lamia chuckles. ''You can use our precious Endou-kun for that. Have fun.'' Lamia says, and with that he vanishes.

Endou keeps trying to stand up, until suddenly one of the werewolves scratches him right in his stomach. Then, another werewolf scratches him in his face. Another one at his right arm, and etc.

Endou can't do a thing, except for waiting when God or his Angels will bring his soul to heaven.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Suggestions for upcoming requests are always welcome.**  
**For the ones who think I am being original right now by making a story about Endou being a Hunter: It was NOT my idea! It was ''Jameis'' idea here on FanFiction; it was a request.**  
**Thanks for reading! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] I want to let you guys know... I decided to update this story only once OR twice a month!  
I am really not familiar with werewolves and such, and I'm currently finding more information about them for ****_you_****, to make this story even better. That's why I won't be updating this story a lot like my others. So this will be the reason why ''The Supernatural Hunter'' will _not_ get updated almost every week, or something.  
Have fun.  
**

* * *

Endou feels angry, worried. He is angry, because of what Lamia just said to him, because of what his gang of werewolves are doing to him. The reason why he is worried, is because of Kazemaru: What will happen to him?!

His sword is already meters away from him, there is no way he can easily grab it and slay off the werewolves. Besides, he is also too weak to even stand up, to even grab something. Suddenly, the werewolves stop doing whatever they are doing to Endou's young, small body. They look up, they look down, to the left, to the right… Then they face each other, and give each other a nod as well.

The wolves suddenly run away, and leave Endou there; on the point of dying, at the end of his life. He tries to breathe normally, but can't. He may be lucky he isn't dead, since one of the wolves almost scratched through his throat. Luckily, they left before they could.

Endou's eyes suddenly wide up, when he thinks about the reason _why_ the werewolves could have suddenly left so quickly; Lamia probably found Kazemaru. He found him… And now he called the others to come and rip off the flesh of his body.

''Please, not Kazemaru! Not any of my friends… Why didn't they just kill me?! I don't want anyone else to get hu—'' Before he can spill out any other word, he spills out blood instead. ''Damn…it…''

He can't do anything. Kazemaru is going to die. The rest of his friends probably, too. And not to forget his family. Maybe his father can do something to beat those werewolves up, but also his father is alone. His father is… Getting too old for this stuff, that's why he asked Endou to do this.

There is no way… There is no way he can save anyone. Not with his current condition. Endou starts to cry a little bit, and then closes his eyes. ''Please, Kami-sama. Take me to your world… Take my soul…''

And with those words, Endou falls unconscious in the middle of the forest with big wounds carved in his flesh, in(what it first was) his smooth skin.

''…dou-kun? Endou-kun?! Endou-kun, wake up!'' A female voice, probably around 23 years old, keeps calling out Endo's name.

Endou slowly opens his eyes, but they wide open again when he feels a lot of pain from all the wounds the werewolves gave to him hours ago. … … Hours… ago…

Endou starts to cry a little, from both pain and sadness. Kazemaru is probably dead by now. One of his best friends, isn't alive anymore. And many of his friends will follow Kazemaru to hell(or heaven, depends on how God feels like these days)… Why to hell? _Because becoming friends with Endou was just a terrible mistake_. That's what Endou always said to himself, in third-person.

''Endou-kun, what happened to you?!'' The female voice calls out once more. Endou looks up, and sees a woman with a fair skin and blue eyes. He blinks a couple of times and sees the rest of the female, as for example the greenish-black hair. ''Hitomiko…kantoku…'' Endou stutters.

''Endou-kun, I will bring you to the hospital RIGHT now!'' Hitomiko tries to lift Endou up, but Endou starts to cry even louder, all out of pain. ''N-No! Please don't! It hurts! It hurts… so much!''

Immediately, Hitomiko lays down Endou on the ground carefully again with a worried expression on her face. ''Then please, tell me what happened to you. You are.. barely alive!''

Endou has to lie. Because Hitomiko is already an adult, she would never believe such a thing as werewolves. So why bother telling the truth, hm? Endou looks at Hitomiko. ''Dogs… I got attacked by dogs.'' Is the best this young boy can bring up.

''Dogs? For so far I know, there aren't a lot of dogs near here, Endou-kun.'' Hitomiko says, a bit strict because she does not believe a single thing Endou says. ''Tell me the truth, what was it? A bear could've done this, but there aren't any bears here as well. A human cannot do such damage.''

''I'm sorry, Hitomiko-kantoku. I really can't tell what happened. I can't tell whom or what I got these wounds from.''

''_What_? What do you mean with _what_? As in, an item?'' She asks, with a curious expression glowing upon her face. However, Endou shakes his head.

''No. It most definitely wasn't an item. Once again, I'm sorry. I just can't tell this, not yet-'' Then Endou looks frightened. ''K—Kantoku. Could you call Kazemaru-kun for me?''

''Kazemaru? Of course, give me a moment…'' She replies, with a suspicious sound in her voice. Just the day before, Hitomiko asked everyone's cellphone number, just in case.

The phone rings once… …. Twice – _Click!_

''Kazemaru Ichirouta, speaking.'' The voice through the phone says, sounding quite alive(he is still alive…).

''Ah, Kazemaru-kun. It's Hitomiko. Endou is here with me now, and he wanted me to call you.'' Hitomiko replies.

Endou sighs and smiles, very relieved. His best friend is still alive. Hitomiko lays the phone near Endou's ear, so the two of them can talk without Endou having even more pain.

''Kazemaru-kun. Please stay inside today. And tomorrow. Or at least, don't go anywhere alone – not without me.'' Endou begs. Kazemaru suddenly laughs a little bit.

''What is wrong, Endou-kun? Want to forbid me to play soccer?'' He chuckles, yet Endou can't even smile a bit. ''I _might_ explain this later, Kazemaru. Just listen to me now, okay? Don't stay anywhere _alone_.'' Endou warns Kazemaru, and then gives Hitomiko the sign to stop this conversation.

''Don't mind Endou-kun, Kazemaru-kun. I will find out what is wrong with him. I've got to take care of him at first. Please just… Do as he say.'' She says, and then hangs up.

''Really, Endou-kun? _Stay inside, don't go anywhere alone_? What is WRONG?! What or who did attack you? Is it going after Kazemaru, or something?''

Endou nods once. ''Yes. It definitely is going after Kazemaru. After Gouenji, Kidou… Minna…'' Endou starts to cry again. ''It's all my fault!''

Hitomiko tries to comfort Endou, not touching him though, since that would hurt a damn lot. In the meanwhile, Hitomiko is wondering… 'What does Endou mean by _it_ is going after Kazemaru?'

* * *

**As mentioned. These chapters won't be too long. I'm sorry. I just can't write long chapters for this story... But.. At least I'm trying, okay?! oAo  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
